The Journal
by Trekgirl01
Summary: Post series. After losing contact with Amon and Robin for almost a year, a journal is sent to Nagira. These are its contents.
1. Prologue

The Journal

By Trekgirl01

Summary: Post series. After losing contact with Amon and Robin for almost a year, a journal is sent to Nagira. These are its contents.

Rating: We'll say PG for now.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them. I just like to borrow them and play for a bit.

Author's notes: This will probably be the "prologue" or prequel to another story I've got cooking in my brain. I'll see how this one goes before attempting to tackle the next story.

* * *

Nagira lit another cigarette as he waltzed into his office, giving Mika something to yell at him about other than the usual "I can't believe how late you are!" speech. He was getting tired of it, but not tired enough to show up on time.

So Nagira sauntered in, cigarette perched between two fingers, exhaling smoke as he went to his desk. Sure enough, after Mika berated him for being late, she ranted on about how he was sending himself to an early grave with the cigarette. But suddenly, Nagira didn't hear her anymore. He began going through the mail on his desk and opened a package that contained a large, leather bound book. The outside looked like it had been run over by a car and then stomped on and kicked around, but what Nagira found inside was what made him tune everything out, even Mika's admonishments.

He'd know that writing anywhere. He hadn't seen it in almost three years, but he could never forget such neat, prim handwriting.

It was Robin's.

* * *

Short, I know, but I plan on updating quickly! 


	2. Day 9

Day 9

Dear Michael,

It has only been 9 days since, well... yeah. Sometimes, I can't believe that only 9 days have passed. It seems like it was a lifetime ago, not a little more than a week.

I hope that you have enjoyed spending time outside for each of those 9 days. I hope that when you watch the moon now, you don't always do it from inside the office. I hope you relish your freedom. You deserve it more than anyone I know.

Sometimes, I get a craving for coffee and doughnuts in the middle of the night. Amon doesn't understand this craving, but you do. Sleepless nights were always better with coffee, doughnuts, and good conversation, weren't they? Coffee and doughnuts still taste good in the middle of the night, but it's just not the same.

I wish I could write more, but my circumstances don't give me a lot of time for it right now. Don't worry about us, we're doing fine. I wish that I could tell you that in person, though. And of course, I'd bring doughnuts.

Until the next sleepless night,

Robin


	3. Day 32

Day 32

Dear Miho,

I never realized until today how much I look up to you as an older sister. You're everything I'd like to be, smart, sophisticated, graceful. Oh, how I wished I was more like you today!

Amon and I went to the store today, and on the way, I tripped over my skirts. I've been wearing skirts this long all of my life and haven't tripped since I was 10. It was rather embarrassing to be walking down the street, trying to blend in as much as possible, then falling on my face. But that was only the beginning.

We got to the store, and I realized that I had left the shopping list on the table. Amon dislikes doing anything without a clear cut, orderly plan, you certainly know that. And shopping without a list is something Amon definitely dislikes.

So we're walking around the store, trying to remember what was on that list, and it happens again. I fell in a puddle in the produce section. This time it wasn't my fault, the sprinkler system that sprays the vegetables with water was leaking, but even so, grabbing Amon's hand as I fell and brining him down with me was my fault. Or at least the glare he gave me told me so.

And so we get to the check out line. By now, my ankle hurts a bit and I have a lovely wet spot on the back of my dress from the puddle, but I decide that I won't let that affect me. The cashier was a nice lady who liked making small talk. Amon, chatterbox he is, didn't say a word, so I felt I had to respond. But I couldn't without stuttering or stammering. The poor woman probably thinks I'm mentally challenged.

Finally, we leave the store, and I'm hoping that everything will be better and Amon won't have another reason to give me one of those glares. I felt bad enough, especially considering that I had begged and begged to go to the store with him, only to embarrass him. I think he understood this, though, because I didn't receive any glares. He didn't comment on my clumsiness at all, thankfully.

A month ago, he would have. He would have made some remark about me acting like a child or something, but I think that he understands me better now. I know that I understand him better, so I can only hope that it goes both ways.

Still, Miho, I wish that I were able to be more like you and less like a 9 year old child. My birthday is in a week, I'll be 16. But will I be able to act like it? Maybe I'll start growing up a bit more, maybe I can be more like the graceful, brilliant woman you are.

Your "little sister,"

Robin


	4. Day 74

Day 74

Dear Dojima,

We're in France! Paris no less! You would love it here. The clothes, the people, the city. Yurika, it's amazing. Just amazing. I really do wish you were here. We could spend the day walking up and down the streets, looking in shops, talking, laughing....

You know, it's funny. Before, I don't think the prospect of shopping and gossiping would have appealed to me. And now, here I am, wishing it could happen. The time we spent together in Japan, not hunting, just being girls, I miss that. At the time, I thought I appreciated socializing with other females. It was something I'd been denied most of my life. Never before did I have friends like you and Miho. But now, here with Amon and only Amon, I am so grateful for what time we had together.

Amon. I'm not sure what to tell you about him. You know, you're the only one I could talk to about him. I'm not sure why.... Well, I suppose things have been good between us since we left. Beside the whole running for our life and being chased around the world by an organization we used to work for, things are good. But, I suppose there isn't anything like running for your life the would bring people closer together. We're not that close - I know what you're probably thinking - but we've been living together for two and a half months. How can we not have grown closer?

True, he is still Amon. He's cold at times, and rarely says more than necessary. He is still, as always, the strong, serious hunter. Or now the strong, serious prey, as we've become.

But I know him more now than I ever thought I would. I know his mannerisms, his habits. He's slowly becoming more open with me as well. He's certainly no chatterbox, but we have real conversations now. And now, more than ever, we really are partners. In all of the world, all of these billions of people, all we have is each other. We rarely go out, we can't make acquaintances, much less friends. Sometimes, it feels like we're the only two people left in the universe. Everyone and everything outside of our little hotel room or apartment or wherever we're staying is just a shadow. It's almost like they don't exist, but instead we're the ones who aren't supposed to exist. So in our world, populated only by the two of us, what else can we do but cling to each other?

I'm sorry, I'm rambling. And repeating myself. And acting like a little child, desperate for something. But this is the first chance I have gotten in a long while to write. And I wish I could write more, but Amon will be back soon.

Yurika, you have no idea how much I wish you were here and I could talk to you.

You don't know how much I wish I could talk to anyone.

Robin


	5. Day 133

Day 133

Dear Sakaki,

I never told you that I thought you were brave. I wish I had. And I also wish that I had some of your bravery.

Amon probably thought that it was recklessness on your part. He's like that. But I still think of it as bravery. You had the strength to charge into battle and face your enemy. I admire that. Especially considering how I've failed in that aspect.

We were attacked. Two days ago. It wasn't the first time we've encountered Solomon hunters, but it was the first time in a long while. There were four of them, two were craft users. It was a situation that I've trained for. I know how to fight crafts, how to defend myself. But at that instant when it was more important than ever to do so, I froze.

I still don't know why. I know my abilities, I could have taken care of them easily. But instead, my fear got the better of me and I stood there, unmoving as Amon jumped in front of me. I snapped out of the frozen stupor I was in just in time to set up a fire shield around the both of us, something I hadn't done before. Sure, I've been able to protect myself before with a shield like that, but this was... different. It was a bubble of fire around Amon and I. His bullets could get out, but nothing got in.

After a short while, he successfully took care of the hunters. He grabbed my hand and we ran away, back to the hotel where we packed, then rushed off to the airport to book tickets, then taking a train to cover our tracks. He didn't say a word to me until we were on the train. Sitting in that tiny compartment, I looked at him once, his stern eyes cold as ever, his mouth a grim line, and I broke down. I silently weeped, shameful of my cowardice. I don't think Amon knew what to do with a crying girl, so he sat there uncomfortable. After a while, my tears stopped, but again I felt embarassed for letting myself cry.

"I'm sorry," I whispered shakily, not knowing what else to say.

And for a long while, he didn't say anything. He sat there, staring at me, but something was different about him. He didn't look so... harsh.... Then he did the most unexpected thing ever. He came and sat next to me, placed my hand in his, and looked out the window.

"Your powers are growing," he muttered softly.

"Yes," I replied just as quietly. I knew this was something he didn't really want to talk about. If my powers grew to much and I couldn't control them, he'd have to keep his promise. "I didn't know I could do that."

"Doing that saved our lives. Don't be sorry." And with that, he settled back against the seat and rested. I followed suit, feeling small and still sad.

I just don't understand it though. If I'm supposed to be this all important Eve of Witches, why couldn't I fight? Why did I cower and allow only instinct to protect us? Why is it that I am genetically engineered to be powerful, but I feel weaker than a child?

Maybe one day, I'll grow up a bit. Maybe....


End file.
